


Sabotaging for Sex- a Guide by Dirk Strider

by UnhelpfulPanda



Series: NSFW Stridercest Week [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, Incest, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Spanking, Stridercest Week, dirk is a brat, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnhelpfulPanda/pseuds/UnhelpfulPanda
Summary: Dave Strider is a chill guy, but Dirk is exceptionally gifted at riling his famous older brother up. This time, Dave's been sabotaged- but Dirk's endgame is more unexpected than just general mind games.(nsfw Stridercest Week day 4, very late, also slightly inspired by some oldass fanart)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha!Dave/Dirk
> 
> NSFW Stridercest week day 4, Your Kink
> 
> My kinks are Daddy kinks and spanking ;3c
> 
> lowkey inspired by [ this old as balls piece of fanart](http://weenie-in-the-butthole.tumblr.com/post/125293739588)
> 
> that link goes to my NSFW blog btw, enjoy if you'd like ;)

            Dave Strider prided himself on being a pretty chill dude, okay? He was ice cold, bro. He was sculpted from liquid nitrogen. Bitches touch him and get frostbite and their extremities fall off. Then they sue and he’s like “ _I warned ya’ll how wicked cool I am; it ain’t my fault hoes don’t listen. Speak to my attorney because you ain’t gettin a goddamn_ **cent** _of my money!_ ”

            ……What was he talking about again? Oh yeah, he’s a chill dude. Anyways!

            Dave was a chill dude, but there was only so much he could fucking take. In his entire life, there had only been a few people who have _ever_ broken his cool façade.

            His younger brother was, by far, the most talented when it came to making him blow up. He would feel _bad_ about blowing up on the kid, except Dirk is a vindictive little shit who does it on _purpose_. Dave could tell when it was purposeful; the tiny smirk and the way he spoke.

            “I’m sorry, Brobro, I didn’t mean to make you mad. I was just trying to make you a new friend because you always seem lonely,” he had said pitifully that one time when he was seven and gave a rabid fangirl Dave’s personal phone number by texting her as Dave and promising she could text or call him “ _anytime ;)_ ”. He even called him “Brobro”, the cute nickname he called Dave when he was three; the fucking prick…

            The only time he had truly seem to regret what he had done was the time Dave broke his leg trying to help Dirk when he got ‘stuck’ in a tree when he was eleven. Dirk had cried the entire time Dave was in the hospital, right up until Dave came home with his cast and let him be the first to sign it.

            Dave didn’t know why he was reminiscing; he was _pissed_. Dirk had hacked his Twitter and tweeted to the fans that he would be signing autographs in a Denny’s parking lot _three cities away_. Dave had to drive all the way out there to make a formal apology to all his fans that had arrived. Then his car ran out of gas before he could make it home, and he realized Dirk had actually hacked his car so the gas light wouldn’t come on until it was too late. Dave had to take an Uber back home!

            Dave slammed the front door closed as hard as he possibly could. Dirk couldn’t even hide his terrified but thrilled grin. He didn’t even bother apologizing or getting up from his spot on the couch. He just shrunk down as Dave stomped up to him, a little “Uh oh,” signifying he knew just how much shit he was in. He still didn’t sound like he regretted anything, though.

            “What the _fuck_ , Dirk??” Dave shouted, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and tugging him to his feet. Then he noticed what he was wearing. “Is…is that _my_ shirt?” he demanded. The broken record on the front proved that yes, that was his shirt.

            “It smells like you…” Dirk trailed off, his flushed cheeks the only indication he was even remotely ashamed. Dave decided to overlook the fact that his younger brother was huffing his shirt while actively antagonizing him.

            “Do you know what I had to deal with, you little brat? I had women _crying_ they were so distraught. A little boy looked at me like I had killed his dog and made him eat it or something. And _then_ the Uber driver was a mouthbreather who charged me extra because I wouldn’t sign his chest. _And_ my car mechanic will take _weeks_ to undo the damage you did to my car!” Dave ranted, almost tempted to let go of Dirk’s shirt and pull at his own blonde hair. But, no, he spent a lot of money to make his hair look that good.

            “I’m sorry, I’ve been really bad,” Dirk said pitifully, a strange edge to his voice. Was Dave actually scaring him? Wait… what was with that wording?

            “I’m…yeah, you’ve been extremely bad. The worst,” Dave replied, eyebrows rising over his shades.

            “Are you gonna punish me?” Dirk asked, stepping into Dave’s personal space, much too close for the older man. Dave stepped back, letting go of Dirk’s shirt. He felt…unnerved.

            “Um, yeah? You kinda deserve to be punished?” Dave replied back, uncertainty clear in his voice.

            “Will you spank me?” he inquired, trying to sound fearful, but he couldn’t hide his underlying eagerness. Dave’s face went red.

            “I-I was thinking more along the lines of taking away your internet for a week or some shit??” he stuttered out. Dirk took his shades off and tossed them to the side, and Dave sucked in a quick breath at the sight of the orange eyes filled with lust, his pupils blown wide in arousal.

            “I deserve it. I’ve been so naughty, please punish me!” Dirk begged.

            “I can’t believe you broke my car so I would spank you, holy shit,” Dave huffed, trying not to sound as freaked out as he was. And _especially_ trying not to give away how turned on he was by the whole situation.

            “I didn’t break it, I just hacked it,” Dirk scoffed. “I could fix it in five minutes, easy. Your car mechanic is just incompetent.”

            “Or you are just a bratty genius?” Dave suggested back, shoving Dirk back down onto the couch just hard enough to draw a small ‘oof’ from the younger man. Dirk watched in confusion as Dave plopped down beside him. “Well?” He prompted.

            “Well what?” Dirk asked, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

            “Are you gonna get naked and drape yourself over my lap so I can spank you, or did you decide against it?” Dave explained, rolling his eyes behind his shades. Dirk’s ears went scarlet, but he nodded eagerly and shimmied himself out of his clothing.

            Dirk glanced over at Dave’s lap, noticing the bulge confined inside his slacks and smirking. The red-eyed Strider made an impatient noise and grabbed Dirk by the wrist, dragging him roughly until he was sprawled out on Dave’s lap, bare ass sticking up enticingly. Dirk wiggled his hips eagerly, erection rubbing against Dave’s pants and no doubt smearing his precum against the fabric.

            Dave brought down his hand on the bare skin of Dirk’s ass without warning, drawing a surprised yelp from the younger man. “You’re getting my pants dirty, you little shit. Stop wiggling,” Dave grunted.

            “Sorry…” Dirk trailed off, voice already shaking.

            “Have you ever even been spanked? _I_ don’t remember spanking you when you were a kid,” Dave commented, hand rubbing absently at the skin that had turned a faint shade of pink when he hit it.

            “No one ever spanked me, but I can take it, if that’s what you’re thi-IIING!!” Dirk cried out mid-sentence as Dave hit his ass again.

           “I’m just wondering if you’re, like, recreating your childhood or something. I dunno. You should talk to Rose about this psychobabble bullshit,” Dave commented idly.

            “O-oh yeah, because I’m gonna have a nice little chat with Rose, of all pe-EEEople, about how I want my older brother to spank me until I can’t sit and then fuck my- _ah_!- my ass until I can’t walk either?” Dirk struggled to reply sarcastically, periodically cut off when Dave landed more hits on his ass.

            “You’ve got such a nice ass, you know,” Dave commented, rubbing at the reddening tender flesh in admiration. “I’ve thought so for a while now, probably started thinking it when you wore the booty shorts Roxy gifted you for your 19th birthday? It’s such a nice, perky little booty,” he added, hitting the cheeks lightly just to see the cheeks bounce.

            “Nng, shut uuuuup!” Dirk groaned, more in embarrassment then annoyance. Dave pinched him lightly in warning.

            “Don’t tell me to shut up when I’m complimenting you, Dirky. God, you’re so spoiled and ungrateful,” Dave sighed, sounding more put-upon than he actually was. “Maybe this cute bubble butt isn’t even worth my time?” he asked himself absently, then drew back his hand and landed a much harder hit just as Dirk began to protest.

            Dirk arched his back and moaned, and the sound made Dave’s dick twitch from its place trapped in his underwear. “There we go,” Dave cooed, “Let’s get more of those pretty sounds from your little slut mouth, yeah?”

            Dirk bit down on his lip and whimpered when Dave began to spank him harder, with much less time in between hits for him to compose himself. He tried to contain his noise, out of spite, even bringing his hand up to cover his mouth.

            Dave clicked his tongue in disapproval and used his free hand to pull the younger blonde’s hand from his mouth, twisting it behind his back and holding it there. “This is _punishment_ , Dirky. You don’t have any control here, you understand?” he asked, waiting for an answer. Dirk just whined pitifully, crying out again when Dave slapped his abused ass. “Well? Nothing to say?” he demanded.

            “D- Da-” Dirk struggled to say, face burning and tears welling up in his eyes.

            “Spit it out, or I’ll spank you again,” Dave threatened, raising his hand.

            “D-Daddy,” the word tumbled from Dirk’s lips and sent a jolt through the older Strider.

            “Say that again,” he ordered.

            “Please, Daddy, no more spanking. I’ll be good, I promise,” Dirk begged. Dave let go of Dirk’s arm to run a hand through his own hair. Jesus fuck, this was so wrong… and yet, his cock was _aching_ he was so turned on.

            “You took your punishment very well, so I suppose it would be okay to stop early since you’ve been good,” Dave mentioned. Truthfully, he hadn’t known _when_ he was going to stop spanking him, but now was as good a time as any to move on. “Since you’ve been so good, I think it’s only fair to reward you. Would you like that, baby? Would you like Daddy to reward you?” he asked gently, running a hand through Dirk’s hair soothingly. Dirk sighed in relief and leaned into Dave’s touch. “You want me to fuck you?” he finally asked, unsure. Dirk’s ass was really red and he didn’t want to hurt him. The bad kind of hurt, at least.

            “Please, Daddy, I need you,” Dirk pleaded instantly, his hips wiggling enthusiastically at the idea. He reached into the couch and pulled out a bottle of lube, a generous amount missing.

            “Aw, were you already playing with yourself before I came home?” Dave teased, carefully scooting out from underneath the orange eyed man. Dirk repositioned himself until he was on his hands and knees, presenting his ass to the older man.

            “I couldn’t help it; I was too excited thinking about what you’d do to me,” Dirk answered honestly, gasping when two slicked up fingers entered him. Dave hummed in agreement.

            “Did you think of me when you fingerfucked yourself?” Dave asked playfully as he stretched his fingers inside Dirk’s hole, just to be sure he wouldn’t hurt him. Dirk whined pitifully. “I asked you a question, Dirk. Did you think of Daddy when you fingerfucked your cute little ass?” he repeated himself, adding in a third finger.

            “Yesss,” Dirk hissed, pressing back against the fingers desperately. Dave chuckled and pulled out his fingers, unbuckling his belt and tugging his pants down just far enough to pull out his cock. He lubed himself up as he looked over the debauched younger man, smirking when he noticed Dirk was looking over his shoulder back at him.

            Dave shoved Dirk’s head down with his clean hand, using the other to line himself up with his waiting hole. “Call me Daddy again,” he demanded right before sinking his cock into Dirk’s ass.

            Dirk arched his back and screamed, “Daddy!” loud enough to have earned them a noise complaint if Dave hadn’t sound proofed their house years ago. As it were, though, he only smirked wider and gripped Dirk’s hips tight enough to leave bruises for tomorrow, not giving his lover any time to adjust before he began to piston his hips, fucking into Dirk at a brutal, punishing pace.

            Dirk didn’t mind; in fact, it was exactly what he wanted, gripping the couch and pushing back into Dave’s thrusts, moaning loud and unabashedly. His asscheeks stung every time Dave’s hips slapped against him, but it just made him moan louder. “Daddy, harder!” he begged.

            Dave groaned, leaning over the smaller form to bite down on his neck and shoulders as he humped into him desperately. “Fuck, you are absolutely perfect. Why didn’t I do this sooner?” he muttered against Dirk’s heated skin. “You’re such a good boy, baby. You want to make Daddy cum, don’t you? You want Daddy to cum inside you?” he teased.

            Dirk nodded frantically, hips pushing back against Dave’s. “Please, please Daddy, let me cum!” he pleaded, tears beginning to fall down his cheeks in his desperation.

            “Go ahead, sweetheart, cum for Daddy,” Dave murmured gently, a stark contrast from the brutal way he thrust into the younger blonde’s ass. He wrapped and arm around Dirk’s waist, hand curling around Dirk’s neglected dick, and Dirk threw back his head with a loud, shuddering gasp, spilling his cum onto the couch.

            Dave groaned, biting down on his lip as Dirk’s ass tightened around his cock. He humped against the other as he chased his release until he slammed in one last time and finished inside him.

            They both collapsed into the couch in a sweaty heap, trying to catch their breath. Dave composed himself first, pulling out of Dirk to go get something to clean them up with. Dirk only made a sound of complaint when Dave pulled out and, beyond that, did nothing.

            Dave wiped them both down with a warm washcloth before gathering Dirk up in his arms and bringing him into his bedroom. “You get to sleep in my nice soft big bed after being a little shit and sabotaging me for sex; how’s that for fair?” Dave pointed out.

            “Cuddle me?” Dirk asked softly, pleading with him with tired and damp eyes. Dave sighed, knowing he couldn’t resist a sweet look like that. He undressed and climbed into bed with the younger man, smiling when Dirk instantly curled against him. He covered them with his blankets and wrapped his arms around Dirk gently, kissing his forehead. “I love you,” Dirk sighed, and Dave pet his hair adoringly.

            “I love you too, Brat. Next time just ask for sex, okay?” he asked. Dirk made a noncommittal noise and stretched up just far enough to plant a chaste kiss to his lips. “Yeah, yeah, okay, go to sleep,” he scoffed, rolling his eyes. Dirk nodded and was asleep instantly.

            Dave thought about getting up and going to do something else once Dirk fell asleep, but the bed was comfortable and Dirk was so gorgeous and warm against him and he couldn’t help but fall asleep, too. Oh well, he thought. The world could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Dave got behind that idea quickly, right?
> 
> I'm pretty sure I should have chopped this one into two chapters but. I didn't. so deal with it.
> 
> [ NSFW Stridercestweek 2017 calendar link](http://stridercest--week-nsfw.tumblr.com/post/155563988810/)


End file.
